


Chicken for peace

by Dalankar



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinee is a family. Like all families, they all have their disagreements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken for peace

"You're not my mother," Taemin yelled.

 

Key flinched with the force of the words. To his credit he recovered almost instantly, shocked eyes narrowing with anger.

 

"Who else do you think looks after you here?" he yelled back and stormed out.

 

Jonghyun gaped at Taemin for a moment before rushing after Key.

 

Onew stared at Taemin, who looked as shocked by his outburst as everyone else. His eyes were wide, shining with unshed tears as he stared woefully after the direction Key had left, before running out the door.

 

Minho edged closer to him and nudged him with an elbow. "Hyung, maybe you should do something?"

 

Onew blinked at him. "Right." 

He backed away towards the kitchen. "I'm just gonna make some dinner. Everyone needs to eat right?" He grinned worriedly. "You should probably go talk to Taeminie. Tell him to wait until Key cools down before he apologises okay? Otherwise this whole house will explode and we really don't have the money to pay for that."

 

He gave Minho two thumbs up before disappearing behind the door. The last thing he saw was Minho's disappointed face at one more thing where Onew had utterly let him down. Onew sighed and decided the situation warranted the sacrifice of his secret stash of chicken.

 

\---

 

"Go away!' Key yelled and threw the stuffed bear at Jonghyun's head. Jonghyun, who had expected this, ducked. The bear missed him but the duck that followed, hit him in the chest. 

 

"Hey!” He yelled, rubbing at his ribs. Key threw hard and the duck wasn't exactly soft. Jonghyun knew because it had been his' before Key had stolen it.

 

"I don't want to talk okay! Just leave!” Key ordered. He was sitting on his bed, the top bunk above Minho’s, leaning back against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chest. His hair was messy like he'd been running his hands through it. And his face had looked curiously shiny when Jonghyun first came in.

 

He ignored the order and hoisted himself up to Key's level and scooted to sit beside him. Key kept his eyes fixed on the wall and didn't give an inch. Jonghyun sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. His stack of CDs on the table was looking dangerously close to falling again. He'd have to move some on to the floor soon. He sighed. He hated to put his music where people could step on them. But five people sleeping in the same room didn't tend to leave too much free space. He made a decision to stack some CDs under the table and turned his head to look at Key.

 

"I think our son is all grown up, yeobo," he said.

 

"I know that," Key scoffed. "But no way I'm letting him talk to his mother like that."

 

Jonghyun laughed and reached out for Key's hand. He linked their fingers together and leaned his head closer to Key's.

 

"Do you want dad to say something to him?"

 

Key laughed and Jonghyun felt his breath stirring his hair. "You just spoil him! That's why he has such bad manners!"

 

Jonghyun smiled against Key's neck and tightened his fingers around Key's.

 

"Yeobo, you know our son loves you best even if you embarrass him infront of everyone."

 

Jonghyun watched Key's free hand picking absently at the edge of the bed sheet.

 

"I didn't...it wasn't meant to be like that," Key said quietly.

 

Jonghyun lifted key's hand and pressed his lips to the warm skin of his knuckles.

 

"I know. He knows too. I think he was just upset. He's probably more upset now though," Jonghyun mused.

 

"I should go talk to him," Key said and Jonghyun smiled to himself at the concern in his voice.

 

"Let Minho have some alone time with his crush first. You know how he's always complaining we're hogging Taeminie all the time," he said just as he smelled the delicious scent of Onew's special homemade chicken. "Onew's trying to make peace with chicken again."

 

Key laughed. "Must be his secret stash."

 

"You know, I was going to cook that tomorrow," Jonghyun said thoughtfully, thinking about his plan to blame it on Minho, who was always telling them about the importance of protein.

 

"You would have made him cry," Key said, voice too fond to be annoyed.

 

"Hmm...but I would have given him some too," Jonghyun promised.

 

"Actually, you would have made him cook it because he cooks better than you," Key laughed, bumping their shoulders together.

 

"Yeobo! That really doesn't help my ego, you know," Jonghyun complained.

 

"I'm not here to feed your ego,Yeobo," Key said carefully, but Jonghyun knew his mood had picked up by the way his voice was higher and tinged with that slightly mocking tone he used when he was teasing someone.

 

Jonghyun was about to protest when Taemin appeared hesitantly at the doorway.

 

"Key hyung, can I talk to you?"

 

Jonghyun grinned at Taemin, kissed Key's temple and jumped off the bed. He stopped by Taemin on his way out of their room. "Give him whatever he wants," he whispered loudly and ran out of the room before Key could throw something else at his head.

 

\---

 

Onew's eyes were large and sad as he stared at the empty platter of chicken.

 

"Everything is okay now right?" Onew asked mournfully, barely lifting his head from the empty dish that barely even had any sauce left on it.

 

Taemin looked up to meet Onew’s eyes and smiled shyly, ducking his head and hair falling into his eyes.  "Yes, Onew hyung. Everything is okay now."

 

Key smiled at his empty bowl of rice, lips curving up in to a smile he couldn't hide.

 

They could all hear Onew's sigh of relief.

 

"Hyung really. Food doesn't solve all problems you know," Jonghyun said.

 

"Who says? All the problems in the world would disappear if everyone had more chicken to eat," Onew said seriously, looking around at them all, face brightening when everyone laughed. Even Minho smiled, throwing an arm around Taemin, who leaned closer to him with a smile.

 

Key frowned and decided to have a talk with Minho later about the very specific set of rules he would have to follow if he wanted to date Key's son.

 

Meanwhile, Jonghyun was upsetting Onew by pointing out that not everyone in the world liked chicken, especially vegetarians. Key reached out and took his hand that was closest to him on the table. Jonghyun leaned back to grin at him.

 

"I think the maknaes should clean up," Key said loudly and almost felt guilty at the earnest nod he received from Taemin. Minho looked as though he was about to argue but then a calculating look came over his eyes and he followed Taemin's good example and nodded.

 

Key frowned. He really needed to have that talk about how Minho's fondness for his limbs should be directly related to his self-control. Onew looked as though he might want to help the maknaes wash up but Key grabbed his hand too and pulled him and Jonghyun out of the kitchen.

 

"Let's sing karaoke," he said and Jonghyun whooped, and Onew looked anxious. Key wrapped an arm around Onew's shoulders and pulled him down to sit by him on the floor as Jonghyun switched everything on.

 

"Hyung, I know you're not so good at singing so we promise to go easy on you, okay?" he vowed, his perfectly serious voice cracking at the end as Jonghyun doubled over with laughter.  Onew blinked at them.

 

"I can sing," he countered sadly and Key knew he was thinking about the countless times he'd failed at karaoke. Key patted him on the back and grinned when Lady Gaga's 'Poker face' was revealed as Onew's first song and knew there would be many more Onew conditions to come that night.

 

When Taemin and Minho arrived, Taemin with swollen lips and Minho with mussed up hair that he tried to pat down at Key's narrowed eyes, which made Key want to have that talk with Minho immediately but couldn't because Jonghyun was holding his hand and he didn't want to let go, they joined in the karaoke. Key gave Taemin his microphone when he sat down beside him, reaching out to ruffle his hair as Taemin ducked his head and smiled.

 

"Umma loves you," Key said softly, taking Taemin's hand with his free hand. Taemin looked up, smiling at Key through his hair and threaded their fingers together as Onew curled up on the floor in a heap with his score flashing '30' on the screen.

 

***

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
